Jump
by Naasade-Jurkadir-Mando-Dalase
Summary: Adam says some hurtful things, then finds Chase on the roof of the house.


_**A/N: So, here's Jump. And I promise, it's not what you're expecting.**_

…oOo…

Douglas mumbled to himself as he worked on his latest invention.

"Have you seen Chasey?"

"Gah!" Douglas screamed as he shocked himself. "Adam, I'm working!"

"Have you seen Chasey?" Adam repeated earnestly.

"No, I have not. Now go away, you're distracting me."

...oOo...

"Bree, have you seen Chasey?"

Bree shook her head and pressed her phone tighter to her ear.

...oOo...

"Have you guys seen Chasey?" Adam asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nope, sorry," Donald said.

Tasha shook her head. "Not since this morning."

Leo didn't look up from his video game. "He went upstairs just a little bit ago."

"He's on the roof." Eddy appeared on the fridge. "With luck, he'll jump off and make my life easier."

"Eddy...," Donald warned as Adam broke into a panicked run.

"What? The big meathead said it first!"

...oOo...

Chase sighed, contemplating the sunset. His internal chronometer timed him at two hours, and he stood and brushed off his jeans, ready to head back inside.

"No, Chasey, don't do it!"

Chase yelped as he was tackled sideways. "Adam! Get off!"

Adam just held on tighter. "Don't do it! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I love you, Chasey! You're my baby brother! I promise I don't want you gone! Not for real! Please don't do it!"

"Adam, I'm not going to - Are you crying?"

Adam buried his face in his brother's shoulder and shook his head. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Chase sighed. "If I promise not to jump, will you let me up?"

Adam thought for a moment. "You have to let me hold your hand, too, just in case you try to go backsies."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I promise not to jump, and, fine, you can hold my hand."

Adam wiped his face on Chase's shirt sleeve and stood up, holding onto his brother's hand with a vice-like grip.

"Ew," Chase said, wriggling one arm out of his flannel.

Adam desperately latched on to Chase's other hand when he let go to get the other arm out, and the younger bionic teen raised an eyebrow, realizing how terrified his big brother was that he would try to end it all.

"Okay, I'm not going to jump, and I know you didn't mean it."

"Really?" Adam sniffled.

Chase sighed. "I come up here all the time, and - trust me - I am painfully aware that brothers tend to tease and rough-house with eachother all the time."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Adam asked. "How do I know you really won't do it?"

Chase beckoned his brother closer. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Adam nodded.

"I can talk to Spike inside my head."

"Really?"

 _No, fakely, numbskull."_

"Shut up!" Chase pounded on his skull. "Not you," he hastily reassured Adam. "Anyways, if I ever wanted to - which I wouldn't - Spike would never let me jump. Isn't that right, Spike?"

 _Not like I have a choice - I'd kinda like to stay alive. Although if it gets rid of your ugly face..._

 _"We share the same face."_

 _Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in._

Chase rolled his eyes. "If I die, he dies, Adam, and he wants to live."

"You're sure?" Adam asked. "What if he changes his mind?"

"Spike is completely made of animalistic rage - pure survival instinct. The only way he would want to die is if it helped him live."

Adam blinked. "What are the chances of that happening?"

"Zero."

Adam let go of Chase's hand. "Okay, I trust you. But if you ever try to die, I will kill you!"

"Okay," Chase laughed.

"It's not funny, Chase! I'm serious! I will use my laser vision and burn a hole straight through you!"

"Okay." Chase put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Can we go inside now? It's starting to get a little chilly."

Adam nodded. He suddenly punched Chase in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Adam said quietly.

Chase nodded. "I'll try not to. I promise. Bionic brother's honor."

"Bionic baby brother's honor," Adam corrected.

"No."

"But you're my baby brother."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Adam!"

"Since when? Yesterday?"

"Adam!"

"You're short and puny enough!"

"Did you just call me puny, meathead?"

…oOo…

 _ **A/N: So, how was that? Please tell me in the reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames!**_

 _ **~River**_


End file.
